Staring? Me? Never
by wirbil
Summary: 15: Broom closets contain some secrets which should never be revealed by threat of jinxes. -RosexScorpius-
1. LIBRARY

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. –sigh- Except for Ada Malfoy, and Dean Thomas Jr. ^^

* * *

~**Library**~

_n. a place that contains many books and histories; a place of study (more like distraction)  
_

_It should be illegal to look that good. _Rose Weasley thought as she looked over at Scorpius Malfoy.

His long white blonde hair falling into his face escaping from the leather band that held it. His luminous gray eyes focused on his parchment with his tie undone and slung around his neck drawing attention to the fact that a few buttons on his shirt were undone.

_Stop staring Rose! Merlin, Ada's never going to let me forget if she sees me staring at her brother._

"Hey Rose!" Ada Malfoy called. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. _Smiling brightly she practically danced over to Rose in a flurry of white blonde hair and pale skin. "So…"Ada said smugly "Do you want to tell me or do I have to guess why your staring at my little brother?"

Ada had been on the train the day that Rose first saw Scorpius.

She was a year older that Scorpius and in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor like Scorpius.

_Perhaps Mr. Malfoy was a little put off that none of his children was put in Slytherin._ She was also one of the few friends Rose had outside of the rather large Weasley/Potter clan.

"I was not staring at your brother" Rose said indignantly. Ada's expression stayed the same.

"So I guess that means I have to guess." Ada chuckled.

"I was _not_ staring at your brother." Rose said loudly, maybe a little too loudly. Scorpius heard, looked up from his parchment and arched an eyebrow quizzically.

_Why does he just have to look so…delicious when he does that? _

Rose blushed from the tip of her ears down to her neck. Ada giggled before giving Rose a little wink and tilted her head a little to show that Dean Thomas Jr. was walking over to them looking a little nervous. _Merlin's pants! What now?_

"Well I'm just going to see if I can go help my dear brother with his Charms homework." Ada said smugly. Dean walked even closer and now he was standing infront of Rose's chair just as Ada walked off toward Scorpius.

"Um…doyouwannagowithmetoHogsmeadtomorrow?" Dean asked in a giant grammatically incorrect sentence.

"Pardon?" Rose replied. Though she knew perfectly well what Dean had said. In all her five years at Hogwarts she had went on about eight dates. She had very protective cousins.

"Want to go to Hogsmead with me?" Dean asked nervously.

"I believe we have a study session for that Potion quiz. Correct, Rose?" Scorpius cut in smoothly and icily.

"Dramatic entrances are his and father's _thing_." Ada mumbled under her breath to Rose.

"Well. I'm just going to go walk that way now." Dean said, doing a quick about face he escaped from the library in a very fast walk.

"What was that for?" Rose asked quietly.

"Well we do have that study session don't we?" Scorpius asked. Scorpius' face the image of angelic innocence. "Got to make sure that we get good grades in every subject right?"

_And exactly how am I going to spend a whole day studying in the same room with you at close quarters when I can barely keep my eyes on my textbook with you almost a whole room away? _


	2. GREAT HALL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise I wouldn't be on Fanfiction would I? (I love it here though!) But I do own Lucas Longbottom and Rene Weasley.

* * *

~**The Great Hall**~

_n. large place of gathering allowing students to eat and socialize at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Rose? Earth to Rose Weasley!" Albus Potter chuckled.

"Shut up Al." Rose Weasley snapped angrily.

Rose Weasley had currently been staring at Scoripus Malfoy and trying to be inconspicuous about it. He was absolutely gorgeous with the candles in the Great Hall flickering around his face as he talked with some of the people around him at the other end of the Gryffondor table. Even though she couldn't see him clearly beyond the gaggle of girls that surrounded him it was obvious from the flash of a gold earring and white blonde hair that it was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Your date go wrong?"

"None of you stinking business, Severus."

As a matter of fact yes the day had gone terribly for our dear Rose Weasley. James Potter showed up at the library where she and Scoripus had been studying for a Potions quiz. She didn't have lunch due to the fact that James wouldn't shut up about his incompetence with Herbology, which unfortunately was not a lie. When Rose had finally managed to escape, her younger cousin, Rene (1) found her in the dorm room she wouldn't shut up about Lucas Longbottom and apparently how gorgeous he was. Now, Rose had the misfortune of sitting next to Albus during dinner.

"_Hey! Fancy seeing you two here studying! Well it looks like you two are about done so would you mind helping me with my Herbology homework?_"

Rose shuddered inwardly at just the memory of having to help James stumble through seventh year plant-life.

"Thanks for the help with that Herbology paper Rose!" James Potter exclaimed as he sat down in a seat across from Rose and scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate in one motion.

_Merlin's pants how do boys do that? Just sit and eat as if they were breathing the food..._

Rose decided it would be a good idea to look away and not reach for her wand and Bat-Boogie James into next semester. As she turned her head she saw Ada give her a little smile and pointed to someone behind Rose.

She quickly turned around and realized it was Lucas Longbottom.

"Hi." He said tentatively as he sat down. Lucas was Rene's age which was a year younger than Rose. Rose pretty much heard Rene give a mini squeak and hide behind Hugo, who was sitting next to her.

" I…uh…didn't see you at Hogsmeade today." He muttered under his breath and looked quickly at someone at the far end of the table.

_So he's doing this on a dare, huh? Trying to date someone that's related to the__infamous James Potter. _

Rose now saw Rene give a little gasp and stand up quietly; walking away with her head down. Hugo sighed and stood up to go comfort his cousin. Apparently James saw this too and frowned deeply.

"So how much money do you get if she goes out with your next week to Hogsmeade?" James asked bluntly.

"Five coppers." All but popped out of Lucas's mouth. James smiled and said, "Go tell them they need to up that amount because no one goes out with our Rose unless we say so."

Rose turned to see Ada give a little chuckled. Apparently Ada could read lips. Rose sighed. She doubted there wasn't a single underhanded trick that Ada didn't know.

"I'm going to go and hit the sack early." She muttered and she stood up abruptly and walked out of the Great Hall. She heard some laughter as she went and she felt a little smile pulling at her lips because honestly who could ask for better family?

* * *

1) Rene would play Percy's daughter. Percy's a single father because his wife left him. (You want to guess why?)

**A/N**: The ending was weak but I hadn't thought that far! Press the green and white button. You know you want to.


	3. STARBUCKS

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

* * *

~**Starbucks**~

_n. a coffee shop that is taking over the world...err...oops_

_For all I know he could secretly be a model for male muggle magazines…_

Rose Weasley was looking intently at Scorpius Malfoy. After all Rose Weasely, does not stare.

Apparently she might have been looking a little too intently because Scorpius looked back at her. She quickly looked down and took a sip of her black coffee. It was strong and bitter just the way she liked it.

Somehow James Sirius Potter (a hex on him) suddenly decided that since it was after all some random holiday that he suddenly decided to invent, it was a "great" idea to have a gathering at a muggle café called "Starbucks"(1). He'd invited a few of our friends from Hogwarts to join in the fun.

"Merlin! Who names a café Starbucks?" Hugo muttered as he got his cup of coffee from the counter. Scorpius smoothly ordered something and the girl working at the counter looked more than a little frazzled.

Rose laughed quietly into her cup and smiled as Albus came over to sit with her at her table for four at a little corner of the coffee shop decorated with colorful paintings.

"You know I was just thinking that maybe James couldn't have invited more people to this 'get together' for "Unofficial Holiday". Not to mention the name is about as uncreative as it gets. Who names a 'holiday' Unofficial Holiday?" He muttered.

"Tell me about it. I don't think this little café can get stuffed with any more people. Or that the staff could be any happier to handle a bunch of teens that don't know how to use muggle currency." Rose said, giggling a little.

_Oh, Circe I did not just giggle out loud…_

"I do too know how to use muggle currency." Scorpius said as he sat down in a seat next to Albus and across from Rose. An adorable pout was featured on his face.

_Bad Rose don't you even continue that thought…_

"Do you?" She managed to snap out.

"You know what? I'm just going to leave you two to your…ah, debate." Albus said as he smirked evilly and got up to go and sit with Teddy and Lily who were having another debate about which was better: Potions or Transfigurations.

"You know I think the girl at the counter has a crush on you." She blurted out for the lack of anything better to say."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why didn't you say something remotely intelligent? _

"Oh? Well I didn't notice." Scorpius said coolly and raised an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact how did you figure that out?"

_Why does __everyone__ except me know how to do that thing with they're eyebrows?!_

"Well she was looking at you and…" Rose trailed off.

"So now anyone looking at me has a crush on me?"

"Well, no but she was looking at you."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate on that." His voice was tinged with amusement.

"Look I just know."

"Do you? Care to tell me how?"

"Ugh, I just know that she has a crush on you."

"She doesn't even know my name so prove it." He was looking triumphant at his 'faultless' logic.

_This is going to be a long conversation…_Rose thought as she took a sip of her coffee.


	4. SLYTHERIN DORM

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

Just so you know this is total crack. ^^

* * *

~**Slytherin Dorm**~

_n. icky place that's full of stupid and arrogant boys that have infamous surnames and are all butt ugly  
_

"Um…are you really going to do that?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Yes." Rose said bluntly. "Pass that little vial will you?"

"…"

"We don't have all night. Hurry it up Rose!" Came Albus's fierce whisper shout.

"Hand me the vial of extract _now_ Scorp."

Scorpius sighed has he handed Rose the Extract of Newts Tongue. He watched as she muttered something and pointed her wand to the bottle.

They were currently inside the boys' dormitory in the Slytherin dorm. Al had volunteered for the "watch" job which left himself, and Rose to do the actual deed. So here they were at Samuel Witherstin's bedside about to slather his hair in a _lotion _that would ultimately turn his hair blue, then green, and then red. Rose had been doing an extra credit assignment in Potions and stumbled upon this concoction. She had only tested it on a rat though. The only fault in her plan was they didn't know what happened after Samuel's hair turned red.

Samuel had made a crude joke about Lily the other day and Rose had demanded revenge. Lily had left the lunch table in tears. Scorpius sighed again as he continued to watch as Rose carefully spread the extract onto Samuel. She had been very adamant and persuasive in her methods to get him to help.

_Very persuasive..._

She'd flirted and even suggested that she'd do all his Potions homework for a week to help her get into the dorm. (He hated Potions)

Scorpius was all for getting back at Samuel, after all Lily was like an adoptive sister. He had just been planning for a more subtle approach.

He heard her begin to mutter a hex that caused bad acne. When she finished the spell words began to form out of the red bumps forming on Samuel's face. Then the words formed out of the pimply things began oozing puss as well.

_He must be a hell of a deep sleeper..._

The smile on Rose's face was absolutely vixen like. Scorpius stared at her face because she just looked so...pretty when she was like this?

"We can go now." She announced. As she walked out she turned and said, "Aren't you coming Scorp? Don't want to get caught right?"

Then with a little wink she strode out, quiet as a cat, grabbed Al and all but marched out of the dorm. As Scorpius quickly shook his head and followed her out the door.


	5. QUIDDITCH PITCH

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim.

* * *

~**Quidditch Pitch**~

_n. the next worst thing compared to hell (according to Rose Weasley)_

Rose Weasley loved Quidditch. She loved to watch Quidditch and cheer her team on but if you asked her to actually play Quidditch she'd look at you funny and walk away. Rose Weasley did _not_ play Quidditch.

-*-*-*-

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…I can't play Quidditch!_

"I…"

"You'll be find Rose just go out there and play." Lily said cheerfully before patting her on the back and pushing her toward the changing rooms.

Rose winced as she put on the Quidditch robes and whispered to Nancy Bunts if she had any tips for being a chaser.

"Just relax." Nancy said patiently. "You'll be fine if you're anything like Scorpius says. We trust out captain's decision. Just don't go buggers if you see a bulger, Fred'll take care of it. "

Somehow that idiot of a prick had convinced the team that she was sufficient with the quaffle, with Fred's help. She was going to kill him, Scorpius _and_ Fred. She was absolutely horrible at Quidditch. Rose muttered darkly as she walked out onto the Quidditch pitch. Shivering as she felt Scorpius's gaze on her; she gave him a shaky smile.

-*-*-*-

The first part of the game went by fine without her help. The middle was alright and she managed to pass a few times but by the critical point in the game while Albus was desperately searching for the snitch she made a lot of big fumbles. She was scared of the Quaffle and when Nancy threw the blasted thing over at her when she was open she gapped and froze on her broom. She caught the blasted piece of damnation but she just froze on her broom staring at her hand in amazement. One of the Hufflepuff chasers came up below her and bumped gently and Rose gasped and dropped the Quaffle, putting it back in play.

"What was that for?" Freya Forester called out. "Don't just stand their gapping like a frog! Get your head in the game! Even I'm not that bad at Quidditch for Merlin's sake!"

Rose blushed until it felt like she'd fall off of her broom from all the blood rushing to her head.

This happened four more times and she endured the utter humiliation of holding the Quaffle and staring at it with utter fear before making a feeble attempt to throw it at Freya or Nancy before dodging a bulger or swerving away from an opposing chaser.

By the end of the game she wanted to cry and laugh with the anguish of failing her team pitifully and finally getting off that infernal field.

She had disgraced Gryffindor and all conveniently in front of Scorpius too. He probably thought she was an idiot now. Who could possibly forgive her for blowing this game like a pyramid of Exploding Snap?

Rose trudged up the stairs of the girls' dormitory and collapsed onto her bed. She didn't eat lunch or dinner. What was the point anyway? She can make up for all those calories in chocolate later.

* * *

**A/N:** With every collection of one-shots there just has to be at least one angsty one-shot. Hope you liked it! I'm not too good at it yet. :)


	6. COMMON ROOM

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

* * *

~**Common Room**~

_n. the perfect place to see (stare) and not be seen_

Rose stared at Scorpius.

Scorpius was oblivious.

Rose tried not to squeak when someone walked in front of her and temporarily blocked her view of Scorpius. He was studying for his Transfiguration N.E.W.T.S. and she would have been happy to help if he had asked.

_More than happy to help…_

He was so determined to pass the subject that he was so horrible at she just had to admire his dedication. Anyone would admire that, of course. Scorpius was seemingly perfect on the outside but Rose was the one that knew that he was self-conscious about his surname and a nervous wreck before every Transfigurations test. Rose was the one that knew he had a mortal fear for the broomsticks before second-year. He and Albus had gotten some helpful tips from Teddy Lupin and the two were forever grateful to him. (Not that Scorpius would say it out right.)

She liked to think that she had a right to stare at Scorpius Malfoy after spending so much time around him and knowing his inner workings though she wasn't quite sure Scorpius would agree.

=x=x=x=

Scorpius glanced at Rose.

Rose was clueless.

Scorpius tried to suppress the funny feeling like his heart was trying to jam itself up his throat. It was really uncomfortable so he looked away. It's not like he was staring at her or anything (absolutely not). His eyes just happened to roam that way.

_Whoa there, lets not think like that…_

He was focusing on reading Of Turning Mice to Men and Back Again by Salamandra Vescos published by Magical Theory of Transfiguration Textbooks. Scorpius had been engrossed in it up until he noticed that Rose had walked into the common room and he was now thoroughly occupied at stealing glances at her and then moving his gaze up to the clock above her head to try and hide the fact that he had been looking at her. He was really distracted right now and he doubted that he was really paying attention at all when he looked down at his book and started reading something about the comparison of the habits of men and the habits of mice.

Scorpius couldn't help but wonder how Rose's hair compared to the bleeding sky when it was in the wee hours of the morning and the late hours after dinner. There were so many shades of red, gold, and brown, Scorpius wasn't sure he would be able to list the colors in a million years. So maybe he was exaggerating, just a little though because it would probably take at least a decade.

He liked to think that he knew what made Rose tick. He knew that she was afraid of bugs. She was afraid of just about any type of animal with more than four legs. Scorpius also knew that Rose hated the cliché use of her name when she got gifts on holidays and on her birthday. He had given her a rose that he had spelled to be neon orange for Valentines day one time in fourth-year. She had put it in a preservation potion and kept it somewhere in her room nowadays.

He wasn't staring. Scorpius Malfoy doesn't stare at anyone or anything. He was looking (glancing, observing, seeing, admiring).


	7. PREFECTS' BATHROOM

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

* * *

~**Prefects Bathroom**~

_n. an elusive room that has a mortal fear of Mourning Myrtle (yes, she's still at Hogwarts)_

Things shifted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We're not talking about people or magical maladies and cures. We're talking about places. Not the dormitories or classrooms or the Great Hall (heavens, no). Merlin knows the astronomy tower should not be moved either. We're talking about staircases, missing steps, broom closets and utility rooms. We're talking about the prefects' bathroom too.

Let's have a short history lesson while we're talking about this very official (and semi-infamous) loo. In the past few years it's been migrating. When Harry Potter was a fourth year it was located near Boris the Bewildered on the third floor. People don't think rooms have feelings. That's not what the Four Founders thought. In order to keep Hogwarts interesting and to spice up the dull life of education for their beloved students, they decided to enchant some rooms with the ability to move at their own "need". The prefects' bathroom (as you've probably now guessed) was one of such rooms. People wonder why Hogwarts is the number one school in Britain. It's quite obvious. Anyhow, the prefects' bathroom is now a myth of sorts. The saying goes that it's really trying to escape from Mourning Myrtle (yes, that ghost). She's been swimming through its pipes (that's a no-no). The room has now become extremely elusive and only a prefect can actually find it. They spend hours patrolling the school, they should know.

This is where Rose comes into the story. She had found the prefects bathroom and she's also (conveniently) a prefect. She was quite satisfied when one night she found a door leading to a luxurious room with a bathtub with three nozzles and a pretty painting hung on the wall. It was hiding behind _Frasoria Floraius_ (famous herbology fanatic). Ms. Floraius really deserved a statue instead of a painting because you couldn't see her face behind all those flowers. There was really no point of naming a painting after her if you couldn't see Frasoria in the first place.

It was in the middle of N.E.W.T.S testing and Rose had just had a horrible time in Charms that day. She was absolutely positive she fumbled on every other charm they were tested on! Horrible, just absolutely terrifying fumbles that were sure to gain her a failing grade. She had also been having a multitude of nightmares about failing all of her N.E.W.T.S and she _just_ _couldn't_ sleep. So she had snuck out with a robe over her Muggle t-shirt and shorts and _borrowed_ Albus's invisibility cloak.

James had left it to Albus as an act of kindness now that he was no longer at Hogwarts. Albus had a two year lease on it before James was going to claim it as his again once both of them were out of Hogwarts so this year and next year were bound to be full of pranks and mischief as James had also given Albus the Marauders Map. Of course, she and Scorpius were invited to the giant party too. Not as a couple.

Shuffling quiet down the corridors Rose made it to Frasoria's painting and murmured, "Soapy bubbles." She held her breath and stared at the painting. The flowers shifted as if a wind had blown through the picture but nothing else happened.

"Soapy bubbles." She murmured again. The painting didn't swing open but remained as firmly attached to the wall as if there was a Permanent Sticking charm on it.

Muttering every curse she knew (which was a lot) Rose checked the Marauders Map to see if anyone was coming this way and took off the Invisibility Cloak and murmuring _Alohamora _pointed her wand at the painting. Again, nothing happened.

Swearing, Rose put on the cloak and swore until she ran out of things to swear on. Then she tried a last ditch attempt to open the Merlin's damned door behind the Merlin's damn painting.

"Soap bubble." She whispered fiercely (not 'soapy bubble').

The painting swung open and the flowers in the painting swirled in an invisible wind.

Sighing with relief Rose stepped in and quickly closed the painting behind her. She slid down the door until she was sitting on the ornately tiled floors and smiled to herself.

_Mission accomplished…_

Standing up, she took off her robe and hung it on a peg on the wall. Then she folded up the cloak and the Marauders map (which she had cleared) and put them in a pocket of her robe.

"Rose?" An eerie voice asked.

Slipping her wand out of another pocket in her robes. Rose spun around. Wand in hand she looked around the bathroom.

"Oh, put your wand down. You'd be attacking an unarmed wizard and that wouldn't be fair would it?" Scorpius muttered. "Should've brough my wand now that I think of it."

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked accusingly. She was too angry and surprised to flush when she saw that Scorpius was shirtless and wearing just a pair of pajama bottoms. He was standing in a corner next to the bathtub and a rack full of fluffy white towels. Rose took a mental picture so as to analyze later. Being on the Quidditch team had obviously been good for him because she still remembered how he looked bare-chested when Albus had dared him to go skinny-dipping in The Lake one night. The only reason Rose had seen was because she was the one who had to bring him back his robes after Albus ran off with them the moment Scorpius jumped in. He had been treading water in the shallows so she had a pretty good view (not _all_ the way down mind you).

He had obviously toweling dry his hair because he had a towel in hand and the prefects' bathroom was just slightly stuffy and smelling of lavender. Scorpius's earring glittered in the dim light.

_Ugh, obviously he's not using any special shampoo because his hair looks silky smooth even after a bath in the prefects' bathroom …He uses regular soap? That is so unfair…_

"Aren't I a prefect too?" Scorpius asked with mock indignity.

Rose grimaced. What he said was true. He was a fellow prefect and she knew that nowadays it didn't really matter whether a prefect used this place or not because it was as hard as hell to find. It was pretty much first come first serve.

_Or maybe it was more like first find then use? Or maybe it was first find you use. No, it should be something catchier…_

"So are you the reason I couldn't get in?"

"Sure, the Four Founders had to have _some_ sort of privacy policy didn't they? After all, notice how there's only one prefects' bathroom for _all_ prefects? I'd say it's a lack of insight on their part but then again a bathroom was probably the least of their problems." Scorpius mused out loud.

Rose gave an ill-tempered grunt to half show she was listening.

"I was just leaving so you can have this lovely bath all to yourself. Unless you want me to stay that is." Scorpius said with a smirk. His earring glittered and he continued to towel his hair dry, then he tied his hair back loosely with a leather band. The ponytail stuck out at odd angles (and was oddly endearing).

"No, no. Just _don't_ take your time leaving." Rose muttered. She was peeking at him through her lashes and trying not to attract attention. Besides he was just putting on a shirt (nothing interesting or anything). She just wanted to know when he was going to leave.

_That's not the only reason you're watching…_

Rose suppressed a shudder as his shoulder brushed hers on the way out.

"How do you get around without an invisibility cloak?" The words tumbled out of Rose's mouth all of a sudden.

"There are other ways you know." Scorpius said mysteriously as he walked out and closed the door/painting.

Rose let out a sighed before walking over to the tub and turned the nozzle on all three of the fountains. The tub filled with bubbles and water and foam and the smell of lavender permeated the air more thickly than before.

Rose took a deep breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Done. :3 This chapter doesn't invovle a lot of staring (o.O). But I hope you liked it anyway! :D Please review! Comments and suggestions always appreciated.


	8. HOGWARTS EXPRESS I

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim.

* * *

**~Hogwarts Express~**

_n. that red train that goes "chug-a-chug-a-chu-chu!"_

Rose remembered her father talking and pointing something out to her right before she got onto the train.

"Remember…mother's brains…defeat…Malfoy…"

She had been too preoccupied trying to stifle the feeling of foreboding in her gut.

_What if I don't make it into Gryffindor? Will mum and dad still love me? What about everyone else? What if the headmaster accidentally sent me an invitation to Hogwarts? What if I get kicked off the Express?  
_

Horrible possibilities loomed dangerously at the edges of her mind as she stood nervously at Albus's side. The train rumbled to life and suddenly the motion causes all the cars on the rails to shudder. The walkways were looking awfully ominous as of right then. Albus shuffled awkwardly and scratched his head. Then he looked back to check on his trunk and owl and turned to Rose.

"I'm going to look for an empty car, alright? Rose?"

"Yeah…sure…go on. I'll go that way and you can go that way." Rose was feeling a little homesick already and she had only just left Platform 3 3/4. Giving herself a good mental shake she bit her lip.

"If we find one will meet back here."

"Sure." Rose murmured as she lugged her trunk behind her in her search for that empty train compartment.

Opening each door cautiously, she peered in each one, meek as a mouse. She didn't want to be causing trouble on the train and being prohibited from coming back to Hogwarts next year. Rose wanted to learn _everything_ and be the top of _all_ her classes. Mum had called her ambitious. She liked that.

Walking to the end of what Rose assumed to be the train, she peeked in. Nope, all full, a bunch of third years looked like they were trying to levitate a chocolate frog out a window.

Slowly walking back to the spot where she and Albus had picked to meet up she double-checked all the cars by peeking in through the window of each door. Seeing an empty compartment two sections down from where she and Albus were supposed to meet she tugged her trunk along happily.

"Found one." Rose chirped, pleased she had done something right before she had even gone to Hogwarts.

"Good, I got kicked out of one car because James didn't want to play 'big brother'." Albus rubbed his sore left arm ruefully as he smiled crookedly. "More like punched out really."

With that said, Rose and Albus traipsed along and into the car Rose had seen.

The two lugged their trunks onto a shelf above their seats. Albus picked a seat near the door. Rose wanted to look around so she wandered a bit.

When she got toward the back of the train compartment she saw a boy sitting near a window.

She thought he looked like an angel. So she carved his features into her mind. She was _looking _carefully. She thought that he was rather good looking for a snobby nose _boy_ and she wanted to remember him, that's all. Her memory came in handy sometimes.

Surely this is what Mum had said an angel should look like. She had seen pictures in Muggle books but this boy was much prettier. Except he didn't have wings and he wore the same Hogwarts uniform as she did. He wasn't fat like the pictures of Cupid. He didn't carry a bow-and-arrow. He was quiet instead of boastful about all the good deeds he's done, if he's done any, and he didn't wear a diaper (referring to the Hogwarts uniform).

He had fair hair and pale skin with eyes like steel. Ornamental etched steel with silver leaf placed delicately at the edges. Thin lips and a straight nose made his features angular though he couldn't be any older than she was. He had to be an angel.

He looked up at her and his aristocratic nose twitched, just a bit.

"You must be a Weasley."

* * *

**A/N: **It was a little rushed because I wanted to get this all down before my brainwave ran away but I hadn't thought as far as to what Rose would answer. So there are going to be two parts to this 'place' (this being the first part :D).

Please leave a review and if you have any suggestions, those are good too. X3**  
**


	9. HOGWARTS EXPRESS II

**~The Hogwarts Express~**

_n. that train that's full of noisy people who can't mind their own business_

Scorpius grew up with one sister, one maid, half a mother, and half a father. It's not to say that his mother and father were one being, it's just that in this equation, two halves don't make a whole. Half of his father was always in his office trying to gain back the honor that his grandfather had thrown off a flying broomstick and buried six feet under in a cemetery. Half of his mother was pining for another wizard, a wizard of 'lowly' family status, who had been her childhood love.

Arithmetic wasn't a strong suit in this family.

**~xxx~**

The Hogwarts Express was crowded and stuffy with icky _people_ everywhere. Scorpius put his head down and walked quickly so as to find an empty train carriage where these idiots wouldn't be able to bother him.

He hated it when people assumed he was shy. Go to hell you wonkered snotbrains!

Scorpius Malfoy isn't _shy_; he just prefers not to talk. He may be quiet but that isn't a handicap O Might Genius of the Highest Degree of Merlin's Psychology! He had been to one to many tea parties (with his mother) in a pureblood café (down the street and take a left) to know that avoidance of people lead to a weak-minded wizard (or so they say).

Ada wasn't shy. She was bold. She waltzed into rooms and demanded sweets and drinks (giving Scorpius his share of course). The adults liked that. Scorpius wasn't like that (boo hoo). He liked contemplating (thinking, mulling, observing). Sometimes he thinks too quickly. Jumping from thought to thought like a kangaroo.

Sitting quietly in a corner Scorpius turned to stare at the sky. Grey mixed with blue and tinges of cotton candy clouds swirling across the sky. He liked watching the sky. It was soothing. So he looked and looked and looked. Swinging his legs gently, as his feet didn't quite touch the ground, Scorpius gave himself a little pat on the back. It was a congratulatory pat for finding a good place to sit, and finding a nice window _to sit next to_. It felt like a long time just sitting there, but it felt _good_. It was fun to be a vegetable sometimes.

Then _she _walked in, all bright and sunny, obviously a people person. A dark haired boy came in with her too. They both lugged their trunks onto the holding sections of the carriage. The boy sat down to eat a sandwich he had brought with him in his pocket. The girl explored. She found him.

She was pretty, the sun setting her hair on fire (figuratively). Red hair, that meant she was a Weasley.

"You must be a Weasley." He twitched his nose. She and whoever had come in had ruined his quiet.

"Not _just_ a Weasley. I'm Rose Weasley. Who are you?" She said this all in a strained polite voice. Perhaps he had been rude? He didn't see anything in this short, short conversation that would have set her off.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He decided to just do as she asked. Then she might leave him alone.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely (not strained anymore) as she slid into the seat across from him. "I've heard some nasty things about the Malfoys. They all can't be true can they?" Had anyone else said this in anything but a curious and detached manner, Scorpius would have blown a gasket. Even now, he was a little angry. A bubble of spinach and chili peppers brought itself to a boil in his stomach (gurgle, gurgle).

This girl had barged in, ruined his cloud watch, and was now questioning him about whether his family was really as criminal as everyone made them out to be (which they were _not_).

"Some." Scorpius muttered.

"Really? Like your grandfather really was a Death Eater? Did you sister _really_ blow up a _whole_ flight of stairs? I'm not sure even James could do that." The serious fact about his grandfather and the ridiculous news about his sister couldn't have clashed more.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I wouldn't know." Scorpius said slowly.

"Yes you would! James Potter, that arse."

"Your cousin."

"Yep. Biggest arse around that's who." Rose chirped cheerfully.

Scorpius watched as the boy eating turned around to check on Rose.

He looked alarmed, his dark eyebrows shooting up to hide in his bangs before he darted over and pulled Rose up from her seat.

"Rose! Watch out!"

"Oh, quit it Albus. This isn't a war game. I'm just talking to Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy! The dangerous Death Eater's grandson!"

Scorpius pursed his lips. He didn't even know any good jinxes or hexes or curses or _anything_ really. Who could call that _dangerous_? He was about as _dangerous_ as Rose who didn't look very dangerous. He just happened to have dangerous family.

He didn't like the word _dangerous_ now. It was getting too generic. Perhaps something along the lines of daring or sinister or even _villainous _would be better.

"Well he's not so dangerous right now is he? We were just having a nice simple conversation about how arse like James is. Don't you agree?" Rose said placidly.

Scorpius observed as she clenched her other hand into a fist. He was surprised as he saw her nails dig into a skin. It was costing her to keep her temper in check? What an odd girl.

He continued to watch as she tugged her arm free and slid back into her seat.

"Sit, Albus." Rose pointed to a spot next to her. "This is my cousin, Albus Severus Potter. He's an arse too. He's also got bricks for brains. So don't mind him too much." Rose said with just a bit of edge to her voice. Her tone was short.

Interesting, Potters for cousins. He didn't know what that was like. The closest cousins he would have would have been the Black heir but the last Black had already died without leaving behind a descendant. Father called him a fool for letting his bloodline end. Scorpius wouldn't know.

So that's how the rest of the train ride went. Albus was being paranoid (until toward the end), Rose was being cheerful (though sometimes it was fake, admirable though), and Scorpius was being Scorpius. Because he couldn't be any other over analytical pureblood if he wanted to be (which he didn't).

**~xxx~**

Looking back, Scorpius could see that Rose had been an odd girl then too. Now she was just as strange and mayhap a lot prettier.

_Mayhap…_

Who used that word nowadays anyway? She wasn't maybe pretty. Actually, she probably was beyond the term pretty. Perhaps words like gorgeous, dazzling, intriguing, or (mayhap) just plain _beautiful_ were better terms.

_Absolutely beautiful…_

_

* * *

**A/N**_**: **-squeak- Long time no update? Yep...so here's another chapter! -silence- Tell me if you like it! I felt a little bad that I haven't been writing enough Scorpius POV so expect more! _^_^_

_Suggestions and comments are appreciated! X3  
_


	10. POTIONS CHAMBER

**~Potions Chamber~**

_n. the place where good little children begin to comprehend their own psychological nature_

Test scores don't mean everything.

Until you've failed a really big test that everyone else had seemed to ace.

Up until then, tests don't seem to matter so much. Down that stretch of time, test scores seemed to become everything.

**+!+!+**

Scorpius Malfoy wriggled in his seat. The first big potions test of the year was being handed back. He was pretty sure he had done okay. He _must_ have done bit his lip and shuffled a bit when Professor Slughorn called his name to take his parchment back. Holding the rolled up piece of parchment in his hand and feeling the funny texture of test paper, he headed back to his desk. He sat down with a kind of bitter expectation boiling in his mind.

He unfurled his parchment.

Scorpius bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. The taste of defeat was as prominent as the salty tang of blood.

He had scored a bloody _fifty-five percent._ What kind of fool could score that? What kind of bloody test corrections would he have to bloody do?

"What did you get Scorp? I got a ninety-four. I forgot to add that toadspawn is best added at dusk for potency. How stupid of me, eh?"

Thoughts raced thought his brain, hopping like mad grasshoppers and trying to find a safe topic. But what was _safe_? His eyes flickered around the chamber. Slughorn, closet, fangirls, Albus, desk, chair, textbook, nothing was _safe_ enough. Suddenly, his eyes landed on Rose's hair. She sat in the seat in front of him. Her hair was red and hung down her back, almost touching his desk. He stared some more. He picked out the different colors in the different strands weaving through her hair like butterflies through a garden. He looked and admired and almost reached out a hand to touch her hair when she turned around. She looked at him quizzically and he felt like an idiot.

"…I guess. Congrats."

"So what did you get?" Rose was burbling happily and Scorpius cringed as she pressed her point.

"A fifty-five." He murmured.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

To his immense shame, he felt a hatred bubbling in his gut. _He_ was the smart one. _He_ should have gotten the ninety. It was _he_ who was the most dignified of the small group that they were in. Between Rose, and Albus, and himself, _he_ was the one with the best lineage damn it. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be the one blessed with the brains?

But wasn't he supposed to be the bigger person if he was so brainy? Shouldn't he be the one to step aside and let someone else take the spotlight? If he was brainy, why wasn't he more compassionate? That's a simple enough emotion, compassion. So why does he not feel it? Was it because he wasn't as brainy as he thought he was?

Why was he asking himself so many annoying questions _anyway_?

Swallowing his pride and nearly choking on it, Scorpius muttered a 'good job' before focusing on the lesson.

So, in the tiniest part of his heart, he was pleased he'd made so much progress in dissecting his emotions. He wasn't great at it. But this was one test that he was not going to fail.

He was going to splay them on a lab table and cut them to pieces.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? :] It was a little shorter than it was in my head.. . _.

Comments and suggestions are appreciated! x3


	11. ASTRONOMY TOWER

_**~Astronomy Tower~  
**n. the place to make your best friend really uncomfortable_

Scorpius liked looking at the stars. One could say that he was overly fond of the sky and the stars. But another could say that it was natural to have an interest in your own namesake. If you disagree, kindly permanently stick your head to a toilet (please).

Scorpius just liked looking at the stars. Even if he had not been named 'Scorpius', he'd still look at the stars and the sky and the birds and admire their freedom. He knows that and his sister and his best friends know that so it doesn't matter who else thinks that. The sky was a place untouchable by wizards and muggles alike and that's what made it so _amazing._ Whatever way you looked at it, nature was supreme.

That's why Scorpius had snuck out to admire the all-covering blanket of shimmering nothingness that was stretched to the edges of _everywhere_. He loved watching the skies change every month. Day by day, the skies shifted and to think that he was _watching _this while all this was happening.

He glanced to his side. He couldn't have done it without Albus's invisibility cloak and he certainly wouldn't have planned this expedition if Rose hadn't told him that Scorpio, the constellation, was going to be visible today.

"Isn't this exciting?"

"Merlin's hat! Of course this is." Albus chuckled. "Sneaking out after curfew is just genius. You're our navigator Rose. You knew how exciting that was."

"Not the sneaking around part you idiot!" Rose whisper-yelled. "I'm talking about the constellation. Though passing by Professor Slughorn was close."

Scorpius smiled. Rose was just being overly cautious. Slughorn had been as slow as a slug when they had passed him. He was stumbling drunk and inebriated back to his own quarters. No doubt, to dispel of his hangover with some choice potions. No wonder he was a potions master.

"You're being awfully quiet Scorp. Are you having a good time?" Rose asked in a softer tone.

"I'm having a great time." He grinned at her in the dark. He wasn't sure she could see. "How could I not when I'm looking at my name sake in the sky with my two best friends?"

"Oh. Yeah. How could you not?" Rose muttered under the cover of darkness.

If he wasn't mistaken, she even sounded a little disappointed.

"Are you having a good time?" He murmured into her ear so as not to disturb Albus as he dozed in the late hours.

"Smashing." Her voice seemed to be as soft as the wind blowing through the trees.

What an odd girl. One moment she was fine and the next she was feeling down. He had no idea why. Maybe she was having doubts about seeing Scorpio. Obviously the view that she was seeing wasn't good enough. But from where he was sitting the sky was pretty clear and very starry. Perhaps she would like to see what he was seeing.

"Good." He slung an arm around her shoulders and shifted her so that her back was pressed against his chest. "You get a better field of vision from this point of view. The turrets surrounding the quidditch pitch don't get in the way."

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem."

He felt her turn around he wondered what she was doing. Scorpius could almost feel the way her eyes seemed to flit across his face. Whatever she saw, she seemed satisfied so she turned away. Leaning her head back against his collarbone she wiggled so that she was sitting in his lap.

"What are you doing?" He practically hissed.

"Getting comfortable. Why do you ask?" She sounded smug. He couldn't understand why she would want to be this close to him. Was she cold?

"No reason." He muttered into her hair.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"A little."

She answered with her silence. He sighed into her hair and sat back to watch the sky.

"Is that Scorpio?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool isn't it?" He couldn't help but say proudly.

"Yep."

She seemed to smile as she tilted her head up so that her head was pressing against his throat and making him a little bit _more _than uncomfortable. She stared into his eyes and made him wonder how her eyes couldn't be so clear when it was so dark. He wasn't sure what she saw when she looked at him but he knew that she looked like a magical creature (not that he was calling her feral). Her eyes were luminous and her hair was wild and untamed spilling down her back and onto his chest.

He felt his own face heat up. Rose's gaze was piercing, she could have been reading his soul and taking a peek at all his memories and he wasn't sure whether that as a good thing or something else. His mind wasn't working under her strangely hypnotic gaze and all thoughts of privacy were flying out of his ear and trying to eat a pixie (not really). She smiled and he was sure he saw her eyes twinkle as she parted her lips and muttered, "So that's the real Scorpius, huh?"

He just gaped (a little teeny bit) dumbstruck and finally settled his inner turmoil but answering.

"Yeah."

The dark hid all that was to hide and all the while, Scorpio flew over the sky watching over all who cared to watch _it_.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you soo~ much to everyone whose reviewed so far! -hug-

Summer is coming up so I'll be updating more often. :D If you have any more suggestions for the 'places' for the next chapters please review or PM me. Pretty please?! :3

Reviews are always appreciated! They make people do happy dances. XD


	12. DIAGON ALLEY

**~Diagon Alley**~  
_n. a place behind a brick wall in an abandoned alley way that serves amazing mint chip ice cream_

Rose contemplated the double scoops of mint chip ice cream before her. Bobbing her head from side to side so as to choose the best angle to take the first bite from. Like a snake choosing the best moment to strike, Rose's eyes flickered as she observed her delicious scoops of frozen goodness.

Should she take the first bit of ice cream from the front, or the side, or maybe the _other_ side? Should she take the first spoonful from the top scoop, the bottom scoop, or scrape across both scoops? Or should she eat the candied cherry first?

Merlin knows that the first bite will affect the whole experience of eating this frozen treat!

Thankfully the weather was cool and she would have lots of time to decide on the best angle of attack.

It was August already and Rose was having a dull time searching for school supplies. Fifth years only needed new textbooks and a few (rather odd) ingredients for Potions, and some wacky equipment. Being the overachiever that she was, she had finished shopping that morning and was treating herself to a delightful dessert.

Dad and Hugo were across the street at the broomstick store. The newest model was being displayed and Hugo looked like he was pain as he ogled at it. Or maybe that was someone else's reflection as all the people standing in front of the store with their faces pressed against the glass of the display case had similar expressions of longing. Wanting to be seen riding on that beauty no doubt.

Rose finally shrugged and took a spoonful from the front (the side of the ice cream scoops facing her) scraping down the two scoops and put the spoonful in her mouth. She savored the sharp tang from the mint and the bitter sweetness from the dark chocolate pieces embedded in the greenish-icy-goodness.

Her eyes flickered toward Hugo and Dad. No doubt he'd want to ogle from the inside the store too. Her lips curled up smugly as she watched Hugo pull Dad into the shop.

Then her eyes caught a golden glimmer and a silver flash in the crowd. Her eyes scanned the crowd.

She suddenly felt like hiding under the table when she saw who was walking down the cobble stone lane. The ominous feeling that was churning in her stomach made her want to pinch herself (an unhealthy obsession indeed).

She watched some more as he walked down the street all smooth grace and flying hair. She was jealous. Witches walking past gave second glances and wizards shot envious glares at him. He was sweetly oblivious to either stares and glares and simply walked down the sidewalk toward the broom store. She admired the way his hair shone even though it was caught back in a low ponytail. No one should have such awesome hair, it should be illegal and in some far away place it probably was (it's plausible).

_Is this considering spying or observing? Hold on, I don't want to be stalking people. That's not right...  
_

Scorpius Malfoy could have been a model walking down a runway. But instead he was a wizard walking down an alley/street/place.

_Does a model always refer to a female? So should it be specified that a wizard as a model be considered a 'male model'? How interesting. I'm mutilating muggle terms on a perfectly cloudy day while spying on a boy. I guess I should go see a therapist. Would the term therapist change when helping a witch instead of a muggle? Hm…._

His mere presence was wrecking havoc on her senses and her thoughts.

She mentally slapped herself.

_Ouch_…

He walked into the broom store and Rose was tempted to follow him inside and slap him for doing such a stupid thing. Impending doom much? Her father _hated_ Malfoys. He had even advised her not to get _too_ close to him and he hadn't even known Scorpius. She stood up and looked mournfully at her mint chip before walking across the street toward the stupid (cursed, damned, blasted) broom store.

_Why do I have to go mediate everything? Ugh…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: A request from sukanya. :)


	13. HISTORY OF MAGIC

**~History of Magic~  
**_n. a chamber that tortures you with a droning ghost (no, really, I swear)_

Rose died a little bit on the inside.

History of Magic was coming up and Merlin, Circe, and Medea if it wasn't still as boring as it was when her mum and dad were still in school.

Professor Binns was still haunting and droning as boringly as ever.

Still had the same tedious lecturing style and still dead (though that is definitely expected).

Rose cringed as she thought about what was to come inside that stuffy closet Professor Binns called a classroom. Everything felt smaller and less important when you listened to his talking for what felt like hours on end. She always walked out of the classroom drowsy and drained of energy. How her mum could have had enough will power to survive that class and take notes at the same time was a miracle unto itself.

She walked as slowly as she could toward the classroom. She stopped to admire the tiny things that had either attached themselves to the wall or been trampled to the floor by the rush of students every passing period. But as slowly as she walked the inevitable was happening and she was approaching the _most boring _class in history (no doubt about that).

Albus yawned as he walked in. Rose felt the impulse to yawn as well.

_Like they say, yawns are contagious…_

Shuffling toward her seat she plopped down and shoved her backpack under her chair unceremoniously.

Scorpius sat down behind her and poked her with his quill.

"Can I borrow a piece of parchment?"

"Whatever for?" Rose asked sarcastically. "It's not like your going to give it back so there's no point in using the word 'borrow'".

"Then will you give me a piece of parchment, free of charge? Or are you going to make me pay up some time soon?"

Rose shivered as she felt his breathe brush her ear and his hands pass near her hair.

"Fine, fine." She handed him back a piece of parchment without turning around.

Professor Binns floated into the classroom and the only semi-interesting thing that would happen in the next hour passed by in a mere second.

Rose steeled herself for the upcoming lecture and watched as Professor Binns shuffled his papers slowly and scratched his head as if to remind himself of his own lesson plan. But of course he had been going over and over the same material for years (literally).

She glanced at the clock in desperation. She had five minutes down, and fifty-five more to go.

Something flicked across her shoulder and landed on her desk.

She stared at the piece of parchment. Then she began to fume on how rude it was to throw things at people. Bad manners to the nth degree but she couldn't help herself as she reached for the note that had landed on her desk. Perhaps it could make good blackmail material in the future. Rose glanced around just in case there might be someone sending her death glares because she had just intercepted a love letter. She gave a mental evil cackle.

Careful to scoop up the parchment so as not to attract attention from Professor Binns, she carefully opened the parchment without so much as a crinkle. Then she felt silly for being so overly cautious because obviously Binns was much too preoccupied by his own droning to see anything.

**So how has you're day been going? **

Rose rolled her eyes as she recognized Scorpius's bold handwriting and scribbled a reply. She was none to pleased that he was causing trouble to ask her such a frivolous question.

_You risk the chances of us getting caught passing notes to ask me how my day was? You must be the smartest wizard in a 30-mile radius. _

She flicked the parchment over her shoulder and gave herself a mental pat on the back when she heard the satisfying sound of parchment striking desk.

A minute later and parchment was landing on her desk again and Professor Binns was still droning. Rose winced when she heard the slap the parchment made as it landed. Her note passing technique was flicking. Scorpius was (apparently) tossing. Tossing was too loud.

Rose smoothed out the worn notepaper. She just might have folded it a bit too viciously when she had flicked it back to Scorpius.

**You don't have to be stingy. Does that mean you're having a bad day?**

_I'm cautious. Just so you know my day was fine until History of Magic._

**So you're saying that History of Magic was ****very**** fine because I'm in the class?**

_Sure and I'm the great sorceress Bronwyn. _

**Well I'm flattered. I never thought that you would think that of all you're classes the classes you have with me are the best. I simply ****adore**** having classes with ****you****. **

Rose paused as she stared at the newest response Scorpius had scribbled onto the parchment. He was either flirting or being a prick and she really wanted to see what his features were portraying when he wrote this. She was a little surprised he could still flirt with her on a piece of parchment, but it's not like she was complaining or anything (not at all).

She blushed when she thought about his thin lips curling into that smug smile just for her and his silver earring glittering in the torch light of the passageway outside the classroom.

Rose was still as jealous as ever about his hair. She'd even asked him what kind of shampoo he used for his hair and he claimed he didn't know. She had stared at his hair incredulous afterward and continued to pester him. Scorpius finally caved in and said that he just used plain old soap.

His hair was still gorgeous and she still had to use special shampoo to keep her frizzy red hair in line.

Rose twirled a lock of her hair now as she thought about the next response. Something poked her in the back; supposedly a quill and she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that hour and wrote something down. She then flicked the note over her shoulder and tried to look like she was paying attention to the lecture. Glancing at the clock, there were only minutes left to this horrendous excuse of a class. She hadn't taken a single note and a little part of her was chiding her for her irresponsibility. Rose squished that tiny part of her and waited for parchment to fly past her again.

But the bell suddenly rang and all the students streamed out of the classroom like desperate marauder running toward a ship and Rose was carried along in the tide of students heading toward the Great Hall for lunch.

She looked around but couldn't see Scorpius at all.

Frowning deeply, Rose sat at a seat at the Gryffindor table next to her cousin's Lily and Roxanne.

Clean plates glittered before each student and Rose suddenly thought of her mother and the organization she had started when she had been in Hogwarts, S.P.E.W.

Unfortunately, her thoughtful moment was shattered when something landed in her plate with a thwack.

Rose grimaced and looked down. She saw the similar parchment from her History of Magic class on her plate. Her plate had become a silver platter for an important message.

Picking it up gingerly as if it were cursed, she unfolded the parchment (six times, Merlin's pants that's a lot). She read her own previous scribbles and the bold writing beneath her own.

_Oh, don't go and flatter yourself. _

**On the contrary I feel very flattered. It's so nice to know the female population appreciates me. But it's even nicer to know that you appreciate me too. **

"What a flirt." Rose muttered as she tucked The Note away into her book back. It was no longer just a simple piece of parchment but a relic of male pride and one-liners that she would keep to remind herself of how sweet and idiotic Scorpius Malfoy could be.

Rose had Divination next; a class that just happened to have Scorpius on the student attendance list.

* * *

**A/N: **_A request from A Raven Haired Illusion :) Because passing notes is just another way to pass time (and have fun all the while!) . _


	14. DIVINATION TOWER

**~Divination Tower~**  
_n. where everyone feels a little wild (rawr)_

Rose walked into Divination with a deep sense of foreboding.

She clambered up the ladder awkwardly and nearly dropped her bag, again. Every time she walked toward the Divination Tower she felt drowsy. It could have been the candles that were always lit or it could have been how artificial the lights looked from being filtered through layers of colored clothe. But she always felt like it was a spider's den in the Tower. Hovering with nets of gauze and cotton webbing, the Tower sent forth fortune telling spiders that ate young witches and wizards that stayed out after curfew. Spiders were icky.

_Haha…my psychic senses are tingling! Or it could just be my of self-preservation senses…_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rose stepped into the smoky classroom while batting away the gauzy cloth that lines the doorway and covered the walls. Her lunch settled heavily on her stomach and made her mouth taste oddly bitter as if she were about to vomit. Her innards were definitely feeling artistic today, specifically in the ballet department.

"Why hullo dearie!" Bi-spectacled eyes peered at Rose dreamily. Professor Trelawney blinked owlishly before gasping. "Why child! I see a boy next to you!"

_Professor Trelawney is still as loony as ever. Just like Professor Binns…a trend perhaps? _

"Yes, Professor Trelawney. I am a boy." Scorpius said as he stepped into the classroom behind Rose and hitched up his book bag that was slipping down his shoulder.

His tone was utterly sincere as he addressed the Divination Teacher.

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes to the ceiling as if to ask, the multiple layers of clothe hanging down from the roof beams, for an answer to the meaning of life. She then smacked him as he walked toward the tables scattered helter-skelter across the classroom.

"You're feeling cruel today." Scorpius deadpanned as he wove his way along the tables.

"Oh? Am I? Well I suppose your ill temper is rubbing off on me."

"My ill temper?"

"Yes."

Scorpius lips curled up in a smug smile before he slid into his seat smoothly.

She caught a glimpse of his teeth flashing and a little part of her shivered at the (almost) predatory look as he glanced at her with his eyes half-lidded. Her eyes flickered to avoid his gaze but her eyes caught the glitter of one of the piercing in his ears. She traced the shell of his ear with her eyes. But then when he caught her eye with a turn of his head, her eyes darted to a window to avoid his gaze.

Rose settled into the chair across from him at the two-person table looked at him steadily. The light trailing through the curtains blockading the windows seemed to bring shadow a part of Scorpius's features while highlighting others in a bright yet pale light.

Rose leaned back into her chair and tried pay attention to what Professor Trelawney was saying. Her thoughts weren't feeling to steady today. The table felt too small and the room too dark.

"Now class, listen up please!" Her high reedy voice echoed around the room as students filed in slowly one by one. Some looked forlorn and others looked sleepy. One boy looked harassed while another girl skipped into the room enthusiastically.

"Since there are so many fortunes to be interpreted today because of our tealeaf reading session I've planned, I've asked for one of my best student to help me out today. She's a sixth year so you might know her, Ada Malfoy.

_Circe's circulatory system! _

Ada stepped forward from behind a screen of gauze with a flourish.

"Nice to meet you. I hope to be of assistance in the predictions of your fortunes." Ada added dramatically and gave a shallow bow to the class.

_Someone has a thing for dramatic entrances. It must be another family trait along with amazing hair…huh…._

Rose rolled her eyes.

Professor Trelawney waved her wand and all the teapots sitting at the middle of each table filled with tea. A jet of steam shot out of each spout and cups were enchanted to be set in front of each student. Rose glanced at the porcelain set before and chuckled on the inside when she noticed the design on the inside of each cup and around each saucer. The zodiac circle circled the bottom of the cups and her eyes were immediately drawn to the Scorpio sign.

"Please, pour your tea carefully as it may affect the outcome of your life!" Professor Trelawney cried just as dramatically as Ada, if not more. Obviously she was not the type of person to be out done.

Rose reached forward carefully and picked up the teacup. She stared at the tealeaves floating at the bottom. The leaves swirled and danced as if they were still out in the open air, floating toward the ground. A greenish color was beginning to spread through the water in the little porcelain container and the leaves settled to the bottom, peacefully. They quivered and danced again when she brought the cup up to her lips.

She took a careful sip and blanched at the bitter, herbal taste.

Glancing up from her tea-watch she saw Scorpius look thoughtfully at his own cup before looking up and smirking at her over the rim. He didn't seem to mind the taste at all. But he raised his eyebrow at her disgruntled expression as Rose regarded the tea as if it were cursed.

"Mother likes tea parties. She has tealeaves imported from all over and likes to brag about where they came from."

"You must like being in her company." Rose said lamely.

"I haven't been invited to one for years." Scorpius's smirk became a grin as if recalling a fond memory. But there was a dark undertone that Rose wasn't sure about. "I'm not cute enough for sitting at a table full of old women and sneaking pastries anymore. Besides, I'd probably jinx all the scones and add laxatives to the tea if I were invited to one now."

Rose begged to differ. He was _too_ cute to go to a tea party. He would have a better chance blending in at a café while seducing young witches and muggle girls. He had done just that not too long ago (speaking of which).

"But why would you do that to innocent old ladies? Your have horrendous hobbies if you do that for a pastime." She had meant it to sound as a light hearted joke but she was genuinely curious.

His expression was no longer bright and sarcastic but took on a darker edge. The undertone that had haunted his smile had surfaced.

"_They_ weren't very nice and the things they talk about during their tea parties aren't very nice either. "

An awkward silence permeated the air and Rose sipped at her tea.

A long time passed with Scorpius brooding with Rose stealing nervous glances at him.

She then took to staring at the bottom of her cup and noticing all the patters at the bottom. The zodiac signs were magically etched on the bottom and shifted with each sip that she took.

They spun in odd order with little scuttles of their claws or swam with flips of their fins. Some even clambered across the bottom of the cup with their hooves or paws. The scale for Libra was clanking along with funny little hops.

She looked with interest when the creatures began to spin and swirl when she had finished her tea. It looked like a whirlwind was moving across the bottom of her teacup and blurring the lines and images of each zodiac sign.

When the wheel of zodiac signs have finally stopped turning, the tealeaves at settled in a sort of pattern at the bottom of her cup. The order of each animal had become the original pattern before there had been tea to fill up the cup but the tealeaves had been stirred and their image had been disturbed. Rose wondered how anyone read this.

Rose looked up and noticed Scorpius had finished his cup of tea too.

"I'm-…" Rose began to apologize but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Professor Trelawney.

"I see you've finished your tea! Let me read your for-tunes!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed. She split the word 'fortunes' into two syllables as if it were vital toward the survival of the universe (seriously). She whirled around to their table and whisked their cups into her hand.

Professor Trelawney turned the cups so the handle was facing her and peered into each cup carefully. Her eyes behind her glasses seemed to resemble bugs of odd design glancing down at each cup with wonder.

"I see…hmm…oh my…interesting… distinguishing…fascinating…odd…well…I never…Ah hah!"

She placed the cups back onto the saucers ad turned to look at the two of them.

"You have a future together. I won't go into detail because that would be inconsiderate of me so I took the task upon myself of wiping your cups clean. No need to know what should be kept secret until the time comes! That's a no-no." Her tone that had been serious in the beginning had suddenly become cheery and upbeat. She seemed pleased with herself.

Professor Trelawney floated away to predict the fortune some other students without a second glance over her back.

_What a horrible professor. She didn't even teach us how to read the tealeaves. All she did was tell us we have a future together. Whoop-dee-do..._

Rose gaped a bit but then quickly muttered, "I'm sorry."

She didn't feel like being interrupted again. There was no knowing who was going to barge into their conversation next.

"For what?"

"For prying into your personal business."

"Well then, it's settled. You're sorry." Scorpus smiled slyly at her and Rose began to feel as if the room around her was closing in. Her eyes were suddenly tracing the contours of his face. It felt like she was addicted to looking at him.

_Uh-oh…_

"Huh! Who would have _thunk_ that you'd catch my brother?" A sarcastic soprano asked. Ada danced over to their table and smiled down at them like a demonic waitress.

She cut short Rose's revelry.

"I'd like to think of myself as a human being instead of a _fish._"

"I never noticed!" Rose stated sarcastically. The funny (odd) moment passed and she felt the sudden urge to be waspish to cover up the moment.

Scorpius sighed melodramatically before saying, "I'd thought you of all people would understand my true nature as a wizard. Alas! It was not meant to be."

"Oh, don't worry. I did. I just thought it would be rude to call a fish a wizard earlier_."_

"Why thank you. You're so considerate."

"Aren't I?"

"Absolutely."

Rose rolled her eyes for the nth time that day and kicked him in the shins just because she felt like it.

"Are you feeling particularly violent today?"

"No, you're just asking to be kicked."

"I'm hurt."

Ada stood next to their table the whole time and watched the exchange with amusement like a proud cook watching customers eat a dish of fish she had cooked (pun intended). "I'll leave you two lovebirds to deal. I have fortunes to read!" She chimed again and glided away to the next table with a smirk on her face.

She was ignored and the heated exchanged continued without a hitch.

"I was wondering if you were missing a pain receptors."

"Don't worry. You're words wound me."

"You keep this up and that won't be the only thing wounding you."

Scorpius eyes brightened and Rose groaned a little on the inside. Trust Scorpius to turn her words into something that she didn't' mean. He's a word-twister (is _that_ even a word?).

"If you keep hurting me, will you kiss the boo-boos you made to make them better?"

Rose paused and felt the blush rising from her neck to cover her face and ears. Thankfully the bell rang at the moment but it didn't seem Scorpius was done yet. Rose stood up and slung her book bag over her shoulder hastily. Scorpius followed suit smoothly.

"If you won't give me a kiss then I suppose I'll have to kiss you."

Rose felt giddy.

He stepped forward swiftly and pecked her on the cheek. Disappointment coursed through her veins, but as he didn't pull back immediately. He leaned forward instead and whispered in her ear, "Making your hurts go away." His breath brushed her ear and she shivered as his lips barely ghosted along her jaw.

He smelled like soap and water, clean and untraceable but very _there_. She blinked and he was stepping away and moving toward the door. He looked back at her over his should and smiled while showing a lot of teeth. Feral. She smiled back and she was almost certain her smile was just as predatory-like. Next time, it was going to be her that was in control.

Rose shivered again before glancing down at her tealeaves.

_A future, eh? _

_

* * *

_**A/N:** For HMMadewell. Fantastical idea. C:

This chapter is a little cracky and all over the place description wise. It's probably also the longest chapter I've written too. XDD Enjoy.


	15. HALLWAY

**~Hallways~**

_n. one set of stone floor tiles with two sets of stone brick walls and one set of roof beams with stone ceiling supports_

The hallways of Hogwarts were either filled to the brim with people or empty, ghostly corridors, which seemed to lead to oblivion. Of course, they didn't but the shadows and flickering torches left much to the imaginations of students of any age.

Scorpius preferred to think of how peaceful the hallways were when they were devoid of students and how lovely the view was when the corridors ran under and overhang. The view of the sky was always clear despite the way the roof slanted to protect the students from whatever weather. The view of the forest or the lake or the grassy plain that filled the courtyard of the school was always simplicity at it's best.

Scorpius liked the view (oh yes he did).

Becoming a Prefect was no trouble for him. This was just another opportunity to explore the unknown walkways of the Hogwarts. Always take a chance when you can get it.

Rose being the _other_ Prefect was a bonus. She'd known about his intense _interest _with the sky since they had met on the train as first years. She'd known about how simply _knowing_ how something work soothed him. So she let him wander.

But sometimes, knowing too much can be a bad thing (really, really, bad).

The night was nippy. It was one of those burrow-under-your-covers kinds of night.

Scorpius breathed in the cool air as he walked under an overhang. The chill made his lungs feel numb. Opening each classroom slowly, he checked for anything out of place and continued walking after he had made sure everything was normal. He checked every other broom closet just in case.

It was a little after curfew (thirty minutes) and he was walking along the east side of the floor he and Rose had been assigned. She was on the west side. They were working their ways toward the south side where they would meet up and then scribble a quick report on some parchment. After they were done, they would be heading back to the dormitories_. _The parchment was to be sent down a shoot that would no doubt show itself somewhere near the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Every house had secret Prefects-message-shoot (duh). But every night it would appear somewhere different. Enchanted no doubt.

For the most part, the night was uneventful. He and Rose finished their rounds in record time and met up at the south side of the floor.

"Nothing." Rose chuckled.

"Nada." Scorpius added.

"Goose Eggs."

"Zero."

"Zilch."

"Space."

"Infinity."

"Oblivion."

"Fine, be that way."

Rose stuck out her tongue and gave him a friendly jab in the ribs.

Her hair brushed his nose and he breathed in soap and citrus.

Together, they continued to walk down toward the end of the floor. Each checked the random broom closet or two when Scorpius suddenly stopped.

There was a muffled shuffling behind one door and he took out his wand cautiously as his other hand slowly reached for the doorknob.

He opened the door.

It looked like someone had been snogging quite avidly. The cleaning supplies were still propped up if rather messily and a bucket had been over turned. A girl with white blonde hair spread down her back and covering her face was leaning against a boy with unruly black hair.

Scorpius stared.

Rose walked over and stared at him before glancing at the two in the broom closet.

Then she turned to stare at him some more. Her eyes were calm and a little wary as she stared at him. But he shook his head just the tiniest bit and she nodded back in the same manner. A silent understanding passed between them.

"Ada?" He choked out. His eyes were glued to the couple still wrapped around each other.

The girl flicked some of her hair behind her ear and turned to look at Scorpius with a patient look on her face. She untangled herself from the boy and straightened her robes (wrinkled). She stepped out of the broom closet as if it were an everyday occurrence and helped the boy out by holding out her hand to him.

The two Malfoys raised their eyebrows at each other before Scorpius cracked a smile. Small and a little crooked but a smile.

"You and James?"

"Yes."

"Not doing anything serious?" Scorpius asked in a serious tone but his eyes were starting to twinkle happily (and more than a bit mischievously).

"Nope. Just a snog session in the broom closet on the third floor where my baby brother is patrolling all high and mighty on his Prefect chair." Ada replied steadily.

Scorpius gave a sigh before looking at her again. They both seemed a little standoffish, as they looked each other in the eye.

Scorpius looked away first and quickly stepped to where James was. He held up his wand to James forehead. Scorpius was a little shorter his expression was an icy false cheer (read as _downright dangerous_). James gave a fleeting glance to Rose but she had stepped back and gave him a look that said 'you got yourself into this'.

"I am excellent at jinxes. My full body-bind will have you _squirming _on the ground and you won't be able to make a _single_ sound. Do you understand? You wouldn't even be able to wriggle your fingers for you're wand." Scorpius's voice was amused, as he looked James in the eye.

James (for his part) didn't even flinch though he looked a little surprised at what Scorpius was saying. Scorpius continued, "You make Ada cry and I will leave you in Mourning Myrtles bathroom with said jinx on _you._ You do know that that means right? Good. So my point has been made." His tone was clipped and his sharpening features were edgy in the dim light.

"Leave now and I won't have to write this up in our report." He nodded his head to Rose. She took out a quill and a piece of parchment. Over Scorpius's back she mouthed, "She _is_ his sister."

James clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and said. "I'm more afraid your sister is going to make me cry." This was accompanied by his trademark smirk as he walked toward the Gryffindor dormitories. Ada kissed him on the temple and ruffled his hair in a fair well gesture and walked toward the Ravenclaw dormitories with a wave for her brother and Rose.

"Good night." She said over her shoulder.

Scorpius sighed and ran his hand through his hair while taking out the leather band that held it in a loose ponytail. His white-blonde hair pooled around his shoulders as he turned around to face Rose. She held out her arms as he walked forward and leaned his head onto her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She stroked his hair comfortingly as he murmured to her neck all the reasons that Ada and James could go wrong and how worried he was and how _happy _he was that she had found someone. He told her how angry his father would be (though he would probably be resigned after a while) and how excited his mother would be if they would get married.

Rose just stood there and ran her fingers through his hair and murmured to him that James might be a bit of a playboy but he was honest and good and that he would understand. She told him that everything would be fine. That Ada was strong and knew what she was doing.

They didn't know how long they stood there at the south end of the third floor. Quietness settled over the two and a sense of peaceful nothing filled the air.

_Void_.

But Scorpius eventually backed away from Rose and kissed her on the nose.

"Sorry." He muttered. His smile was sheepish as if to apologize for his moment of dependence.

She had looked up at him searchingly and then she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Her fingers glided through his hair and the smell of soap and citrus filled his senses as he tangled his fingers into her wild red hair. Lips and tongues seemed to spin as the kiss became hungrier. The pressure was intense but everything was quiet except a quiet rustling and drawing of breaths. They were pressed so tightly together that they could have been one shadow.

Scorpius untangled himself first. He eased away from her lips and just _looked_ at her. She had a smile on her face and though they were both breathless she smiled at him. It might have been the wind or maybe the words really had left her lips as she held him close. Her lips barely brushed his ear before she stood back and began to write their report.

_Maybe we'll need our own closet one of these days…_

_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Still Around by 30h!3. The idea starter...is that even a term? c:  
__  
_


End file.
